fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Morphosis
|ailments = Confusion |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by WhiteoutTM }}Morphosis are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology Morphosis are large wyverns with primarily gray-white bodies with a mother-of-pearl gloss and deep black bellies. They have a jet black head with a pair of long, thin, antennae-like horns. Their most striking features are their brilliant metallic blue wing membranes. They have long, flattened, light brown feather-shaped tails. Abilities Morphosis can change the color of their wing membranes to convey their mood. They can rapidly change the color as a method of hypnotizing prey. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Lepido Wyvern *Superfamily: Butterfly Wyvern *Family: Morphosis Habitat Range Morphosis are commonly found living in the Placid Meadow and Evergreen Jungle. Ecological Niche Morphosis are omnivorous wyverns that feed on fruit and small creatures. Biological Adaptations The wing membranes of a Morphosis contains several chromatophores that allow the wyverns to change the color of their wings. The default color is a bright metallic blue but some others color seen in Morphosis include green red, yellow, violet, and so on. By rapidly changing the color of their wings, they can hypnotize prey long enough to attack. Behavior Morphosis are rather placid and only become aggressive when provoked. Materials 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: Acrobat, Evasion +1, Status Atk +1, Quick Sheath Gunner Skills: Acrobat, Evasion +1, Status Atk +1, Quick Sheath Weapons Attacks *'Roar': Morphosis roars whenever it sees the Hunter or enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Morphosis takes a step forward and bites the Hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Morphosis rotates 90 degrees, slapping any Hunters around it with its tail. Deals a small amount of damage and trips Hunters. *'Wing Slam': Morphosis raises one of its wings and slams it down in front of it, crushing any Hunters. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Rainbow Wings': Morphosis stands up tall and spreads its wings as its wing membranes rapidly start to change color. The range of the attack is identified by a small, color changing aura that appears around Morphosis whenever it performs this attack. Deals no damage but instantly confuses any Hunters that come into range. *'Whirlwind Blow': Morphosis stands up tall and spreads its wings as if it were about to perform its Rainbow Wings. Instead, it starts flapping it wings with enough force to blow away Hunters. This attack deals no damage. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Chest = ★★ *Wing = ★★ *Legs = ★★ *Tail = ★ Elemental *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★ Notes *Morphosis is based on butterflies of the genus Morpho. Morphosis's name also comes from the genus as well. *The head, both, wings, and back can be wounded. The tail can be severed. *Morphosis' roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster